


Through The Window

by Minor Fandoms (HMSquared)



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Antonio is very dazed and confused, Author's Favorite, Bathtubs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drug Use, Drunken Confessions, Episode Tag, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Mild Blood, Mutual Pining, Ruzek is a good friend, Sleepy Boys, light spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Minor%20Fandoms
Summary: Antonio can barely think, but he wants things done by the book. Then the pills wear off, and he becomes a sleepy mess. 6.09
Relationships: Antonio Dawson/Adam Ruzek
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Through The Window

**Author's Note:**

> I love SVU, and because Chicago PD is another Dick Wolf creation, I love it as well. I've watched the first episode of both Season 6 and 7, along with many YouTube clips, so I apologize if I haven't gotten the characters down yet.
> 
> Enjoy!

When Antonio had shown up for work determined to find his daughter, he wasn’t thinking about the pills. He wasn’t thinking about the potential consequences of lying to Voight. He was only thinking about keeping his family together.

After a few hours, everything became hazy. All he wanted was revenge; all he saw was blood. Antonio didn’t think about who he was beating up, he just needed to get it out of his system. Along with everything else.

When his brain finally realized what was happening, it had all gone pear shaped. Feet planted on the concrete floor, Antonio stirred from his shell and looked around. It was drafty; he, Voight, and Ruzek were looking out a window, where a very dead Jason lay below.

“Whoa, what the hell just happened?” Ruzek asked, stepping away in shock. Voight glanced over at Antonio; there was a far-away look in his eyes, one the leader of Intelligence had seen before. Grabbing him by the collar, he dragged him away from the carnage.

“Antonio, you’ve got to be honest with me right now. Are you clean?”

“What?” Antonio looked up in confusion. His lips tasted salty; when had he gotten a bloody nose?

“I don’t have time for games.” Voight was trying to drag things out, praying he was wrong. Staring at his friend in disbelief, Ruzek snapped,

“Antonio!” His tone was sharp; they just needed an answer. The corner of his vision fuzzy, Antonio finally spoke.

“Today...a few hours ago. I needed an energy kick, so I…” He trailed off. Ruzek’s hands flew behind his head, turning away from the both of them in panic. There were sirens in the distance.

“What should we do now?” The question was for Voight. Before he could answer, Antonio swayed, grabbing his friend’s shoulder. Looking into his eyes, he growled,

“Be honest with them, Voight. This is my fault. I shouldn’t have come.” His voice cracked, the phrase setting in. _ I shouldn’t have come. _

“Okay.” Voight turned to Ruzek. “Take him home, get him a bath. Get it out of his system.”

“But won’t that…?” Ruzek trailed off at his superior’s expression.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. Now go.” And that was how Antonio found himself limping down the back stairwell, clinging to a terrified Ruzek for warmth. It wasn’t particularly cold out, but his messed-up system needed more energy than the sun could provide.

They reached Antonio’s apartment 15 minutes later. Shutting the door, Ruzek glanced at the bathroom, then his friend.

“Do you want me to fill the tub up for you?”

“Just get me in it, asshole.” Antonio’s voice was watery. Nodding, Ruzek pulled him into the small tan bathroom and helped him get into the tub fully clothed. The water was turned on and for a few minutes they just sat there, Antonio floating in and out of a coherent state, Ruzek sitting on the toilet and watching him worriedly. For a few minutes, the only sound was the running water.

“I’m turning it off now,” Ruzek whispered, not sure how out of it his friend was. Antonio didn’t object, so he leaned over and pulled the handle, shutting off the water and filling the room with silence. “How is it?”

“Feels nice…” Antonio murmured, barely keeping his eyes open. He wasn’t dying, but his body had lost so much energy, and now the pills were starting to wear off. Tilting his head, he smiled. “Kind of reminds me of you, Ruzek.” The younger man smiled, looking at the floor to hide his blush.

“I’m taking that as a compliment.”

“You should.” Antonio looked up, not really processing anything in particular. “You don’t know...you don’t know how…” He trailed off, swallowing. A small smile gracing his face, Ruzek whispered,

“I don’t know what, Antonio?” He was expecting a joking answer. He didn’t get one.

“I just…” Antonio trailed off again. “I love you.” Ruzek’s eyes widened. Rising from the toilet, he came and sat down on the other side of the tub, looking his friend in the eye. He didn’t respond in words, waiting for him to make a now inevitable move.

Antonio shifted slightly; water flicked from his leather jacket, his sleeves and jeans sloshing in the tub. Reaching forward, he took Ruzek’s face in his hands and leaned forward.

A full-on kiss didn’t happen; that wasn’t Antonio’s style. Even so, Ruzek braced himself, ready to push his friend away. Instead, the older cop leaned forward and grazed the edge of his lips, needing to feel his skin more than anything. Pulling away, he then buried his head in Ruzek’s shoulder, nuzzling him.

Antonio didn’t move, and for a few seconds, Ruzek thought he had finally passed out. Looking down, he saw his friend drifting in and out of consciousness, desperately in need of sleep. Smiling, the younger cop rose to his feet and whispered,

“Guess I’m taking you to bed then, Antonio.” The joke made him wince, but it didn’t matter; Antonio was too stoned to care. Sighing, Ruzek picked his wet friend up and carried him, bridal style, to the bedroom. Pulling back the covers, he tucked him in, then drew back and released a surprisingly deep breath.

Ruzek thought about the events of the past few months. Part of him had always loved Antonio; he was dangerous, he was flirty, and yet he always knew what to say. He was the guy who made the dumb new kid grow up, made him feel comfortable. But something about the last little while had intensified it.

They talked more outside of work now. Ruzek found himself giggling at his friend’s text messages while eating dinner, found himself smiling in Antonio’s presence. They had finally stopped worrying about relationships with their female coworkers, convinced they’d never find love. And yet, for both Antonio and Ruzek, the person they wanted had been right in front of them the whole time.

Growing tired himself, Ruzek stumbled over to the bed. Flopping onto it, he calmed himself down and looked over at Antonio.

“You awake, buddy?” Ruzek whispered. A quiet snore from Antonio was his only reply. Silently thankful Voight had taken swabs at the warehouse before their departure, he rolled over and prayed to whoever was listening that things would work out.

**Author's Note:**

> I love making stuff for you guys...but this is honestly the first fic I've written in a while that didn't feel rushed or stressful to write. And that makes me really happy.


End file.
